Deux semaines au Terrier
by L'archiviste
Summary: Et encore un Ron Hermione... Ils sont seuls au Terrier avec Harry, juste avant le mariage et leur quête aux Horcruxes... Tout s'annonce tranquille et pourtant...
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

Ron était allongé sur son lit, face à Harry qui lisait un livre. Ils étaient seuls pendant une semaine, Hermione devait les rejoindre d'ici à deux jours, aucune date précise n'avait été décidé, mais elle avait promis de venir dans les deux jours. Ron se mit sur le dos et regarda fixement le plafond. Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis ce matin, Harry s'était mit à lire et Ron, lui il... il ne faisait rien, il pensait. Harry ne lui avait rien dit mais il était profondemment triste, à cause de la mort de Dumbledore, à cause de sa décision vis à vis de Ginny et enfin à cause du fait qu'il ne retournerait pas à Poudlard cette année.

-Qu'est ce tu lis ? demanda Ron.

-Un livre... _Magie noire d'un autre temps,_ répondit Harry sans quitter son livre des yeux, c'est Hermione qui me l'a envoyé avec une de ces lettres, juste avant qu'on passe notre permis de transplaner.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi quoi ?

-Elle t'a envoyé des lettres ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas à toi ?

-Une seule pour répondre à la mienne... répondit Ron plus jaloux qu'en colère.

-Tu lui en as envoyé toi ?

-Non... je...

-Alors pourquoi tu voudrais qu'elle t'en envoye ?

-Hum... oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison. _Pourquoi je voudrais qu'elle m'en envoye ?_

Harry ne répondit pas et continua sa lecture comme si de rien était. Ron se leva, ce que lui avait dit Harry l'avait rendu près triste, Harry avait raison, pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle lui envoye des lettres ? Ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre, ils étaient juste les meilleurs amis d'Harry Potter, les meilleurs amis du survivant. Pourtant Ron avait espérait qu'ils seraient plus, mais ce dur retour à la réalité lui faisait mal. Il descendit les escaliers et rentra dans _quelque chose_. Quelque chose de pas très grand et d'assez _touffu_. Il tomba en arrière et Hermione tomba sur lui. Elle était là. Elle était enfin arrivait. Elle était venu plus tôt. Et elle était sur lui, juste entre ses jambes... Harry, entendant le bruit arriva en courant.

-Qu'est-ce... Ha ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

-Ron, je suis désolé... RON ?

-Je suis vraim... CLAC. Hermione sereleva et passa à côté de Harry, laissant Ron sur le sol avec une magnifique trave sur la joue.

-Viens Harry, il faut qu'on parle...

Harry regarda Ron au sol, visiblement, lui avait compris pourquoi il s'était pris une claque et ne bougeait pas. Il avait pris une teinte rouge, Hermione aussi, mais on ne pouvait savoir s'il s'était de gêne ou de colère. Il suivit docilement Hermione.

* * *

_Voilà, un premier chapitre extrèmement court, qui je l'espère vous plaira et qui sera suivit (peut-être) d'autres chapitres plus long. (Eventuellement, si vous pouviez me laisser une petite reviews ?)_


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

Depuis l'arrivé d'Hermione au Terrier, Ron et Hermione ne se parlaient presque pas, ils se contentaient du strict minimum. Harry, avait tout fait pour que Ron lui dise se qu'il s'était passé, mais rien n'y fit, Ron ne lacha pas le morceau, il se contenta de lui dire que c'était de sa faute et qu'il assumait. Harry sûr que Ron garderait ça pour lui tenta avec Hermione.

-Aller, dit-moi pourquoi tu ne lui parle plus.

-De quoi tu parles Harry ?

-Pourquoi tu parles plus à Ron ?

-Mais je lui parle.

-Oui, des bonjours, le sel s'il te plaît, merci, bonne nuit, à part ça… Le pire c'est que tu ne le regardes même plus, tu te contente de l'ignorer dès que tu peux…

-Il t'a dit ça ?

-Non, il m'a juste dit que c'était de a faute…

-Et il a parfaitement raison, c'est entièrement de sa faute…

-Mais de quoi à la fin ?

-Mais rien Harry, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y ait quelque chose ?

-Ne te moques pas de moi, tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est pour rien que tu l'as giflé, il a encore les marques de tes doigts sur sa joue mais je suppose que tu ne t'en es pas aperçu, c'est normal, tu ne le regardes pas !

Hermione se tourna dos à Harry et comme si elle avait oublié qu'il était là, elle marmonna.

-Je ne m'imaginais pas qu'il pensait à moi comme ça…

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Euh… rien… répondit Hermione un peu trop vite.

Elle était devenu plus rouge qu'une tomate ayant trop vu le soleil.

-Bon, je crois que je tirerai rien de plus de toi ?

-Non, en effet…

-Laisse-moi juste te dire une chose, Ron est malade depuis que vous vous êtes disputé, il ne rigole plus, il ne parle presque pas, il ne mange pas… ça pourrait être agréable si seulement je ne savais pas pourquoi il est comme ça !

Harry tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Les dernières paroles d'Harry avait laissé Hermione sans voix, elle était figée, au milieu de la pièce, dos à la porte.

-Reprends-toi , Hermione, pensa t-elle à haute voix.

Elle sortit à son tours de la cuisine et monta prendre une douche. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et entra, Ron était devant le lavabo, une serviette autour de la taille. Apparemment, il regardait sa joue où une empreinte rouge était incrustée. Hermione s'arrêta et après avoir soufflé un inaudible « désolée », elle ressortit.

-Attend, c'est bon, j'ai fini.

Ron sortit et baissa la tête en passant à côté d'Hermione. Il ne portait qu'une serviette, mais ça ne semblait pas le gêner. Hermione le regarda et laissa aller son regard sur sa joue. Elle s'aperçut qu'en effet, Harry avait raison, la marque de sa main n'avait pas disparu, elle semblait aussi marquée qu'il y a deux jours. Elle avança vers lui et posa sa main sur l'empreinte.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne pensais pas avoir frappé aussi fort.

La main d'Hermione sur son visage lui faisait l'effet d'une brûlure, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Il aurait voulu répondre quelque chose d'intelligent, comme pour signifier une trêve. Mais comme si son cerveau avait réagit sans son accord, il dit :

-Et ben retiens-toi la prochaine fois.

Hermione inspira, les mots de Ron lui fit aussi mal que la lame d'un couteau, elle entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clef. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, se laissa glisser jusque sur le sol et se mit à sangloter. Il avait raison, elle avait frappé sans réfléchir, d'autant plus que ça ne la gênait pas qu'il pense ça d'elle, au contraire, mais voilà, elle n'avait pas réfléchi et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le frapper.

* * *

Ron entra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit en se maudissant intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-il répondu ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pût se contrôler ? Aussi bien là, qu'il y avait deux jours ? Pourquoi fallut-il toujours qu'il parle et qu'il agisse sans prendre le temps de réfléchir ? Il était le contraire d'Hermione, et il comprenait maintenant qu'elle le prenne pour un imbécile avec la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café. Il se débarrassa de la serviette mouillée et se glissa dans ces draps, il avait la flemme de se mettre en pyjama de toute manière, Harry dormait dans la chambre des jumeaux. Ron mit une très long moment avant de s'endormir, il ressassait les événements des dernièrs jours, son attitude, celle d'Hermione… Hermione, ses pensées dérivèrent vers elle, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas envoyé de lettre comme toutes les autres années ? 

-Ron ?

-Hum ?

Ron se réveilla lentement, la lumière du soleil filtrait à travers la fenêtre mal fermée. Il sentit son lit se plier son le poids de quelqu'un d'autre que lui, sans doute sa mère, quoique non, elle était partie avec toute la famille pour une semaine, qui alors ? Ron ouvrit encore une fois les yeux, Hermione était assise juste à côté de lui, elle n'osait pas le regardait et attendait qu'il finisse de se réveiller. Il allait se lever quand il réalisa qu'il avait omis de se mettre en pyjama la veille.

-Euh…

-Ron, il faut qu'on parle…

-Oui, mais…

-S'il te plaît, écoute-moi, j'ai déjà eu du mal à oser donc écoute-moi…

-Je sais pas si c'est le meilleur moment…

Elle s'assit un peu plus sur le lit et Ron se décala vers le bord opposé du lit.

-Si, je suis vraiment désolée pour les trois jours qui viennent de se passer, je sais que d'ici moins de deux semaines, on sera constamment stressé et que le danger sera partout, on avait prévu de profiter de cette semaine et je suis en train de tout gâcher…

Ron aurait sans doute apprécié ce que faisait Hermione s'il avait été dans une situation moins délicate et Hermione sembla s'en rendre compte.

-… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je sais pas, tu es distant…

Ron était complètement collé au bord opposé du lit, près à tomber. Hermione s'assit entièrement sur le lit de Ron, celui-ci essaya de reculer un peu plus mais s'aperçu qu'il était arrivé au bout.

-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien je te dis, je suis touché par ce que tu m'as dit.

Hermione s'allongea à côté de lui (sans se mettre dans les draps). Ron respirait avec difficultés, elle le regardait dan les yeux pour la première fois depuis trois jours et elle y lut de la peur.

-Ron, est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?

-Euh… oui, bien sûr… Tu sais, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment…

-Oui, tu as raison, viens, on va prendre le petit déjeuner, on en reparlera après. Harry a fait des crêpes.

-Je n'ai pas faim, je viendrais toute à l'heure…

Hermione sembla soudainement inquiète, elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur le front de Ron.

-Tu es brûlant, sort vite de ses draps…

Elle souleva les draps et Ron se retourna et tomba du lit.

-Oh ! Je… je suis…

Elle ne le quittait pas pour autant des yeux.

-Hermione !

-Euh… oui-oui, pardon…

Elle se retourna.

-Je ne savais pas que tu dormais nu…

-Je ne dors pas nu d'habitude, c'était même la première fois et tu as choisit cette fois pour…

Il n'en dit pas plus, se rappelant qu'ils venaient à peine de faire la paix.

-Désolée…

Elle rigolait à présent.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Ho ! Rien !

Elle n'arrêta pas de rire et sortit de la chambre. Ron la suivit à moitié habillé.

-Qu'est-ce qui tu fais rire ?

Ron était vexé, Hermione se foutait de lui, non seulement elle l'humiliait mais en plus elle se foutait de lui. Elle entra dans la cuisine à la limite du fou-rire. Harry vit entrer une Hermione rieuse et un Ron vexé mais au moins, ils ne semblaient plus fâchés.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

-Vous vous reparlez maintenant ?

-Oui, je crois, mais il m'a promis de se venger…

-De se venger de quoi ?

-Oups… j'en ai trop dit…

-Alors continu maintenant que tu y es…

-Non, désolée, je ne peux pas, je me demande s'il était sérieux quand il a dit qu'il se vengerait…

-Il avait l'air ?

-Oui, il avait l'air et forcement en étant…

-Oui ?

-Tu as failli m'avoir.

-Mince, il faut qu'on aille se préparer, ils arrivent dans une heure normalement.

Hermione monta dans sa chambre (celle de Ginny) et se changea.

* * *

Harry alla dans la chambre des jumeaux, rangea ses affaires et les monta dans la chambre de Ron. Ron était allongé sur son lit, en travers et semblait lire un livre. 

-Tu fais quoi ?

Ron sursauta et se retourna vers Harry.

-Ouf, j'ai eu peur que… non, rien… je lisais…

-Je peux voir ?

-Non !

Ron sauta sur son livre, le referma et le mit sous son matelas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… enfin…

-Quoi ?

-Tu te foutras pas de moi ?

-Non, Ron tu me connais.

-Et tu le diras pas à Hermione ?

-Non, promis…

-Ni à personne d'autre ?

Harry leva la main droite.

-Je le jure.

Ron sortit le livre de sa cachette, il était relié de cuir noir et sur sa couverture était écrit en lettre blanche : Ronald Weasley. La première moitié du livre était abîmée et plus épaisse que l'autre moitié, qui, elle, semblait neuve.

-C'est…

Hermione entra sans frapper et Ron fit instantanément disparaître le livre.

-Ils sont là…

-Ha ! Ok, on arrive, répondit Harry.

Hermione resta devant à l'entrée de la chambre. Harry se retourna vers Ron, puis se leva et sortit. Hermione attendait toujours.

-J'arrive dans un instant.

-Ron ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton dos ?

-Rien…

-Ne me dit pas rien, quand je suis entrée, tu allais montrer ce livre à Harry…

-Quel livre ?

-Ce n'est pas illégal au moins ?

-Non !

-Donc tu as bien un livre ?

-Euh… oui…

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Ça te regarde pas !

-Bon, si tu le prends sur ce ton… je finirais par le savoir de toutes façons…

Sur ces mots, elle ressortit et Ron en profita pour planquer le livre dans une ouverture dissimulée par un poster de son équipe fétiche.

* * *

-Hermione ? Où tu vas ? 

-Chut… Viens, suis-moi…

Hermione monta discrètement les escaliers après avoir vérifié que tout le monde était occupé à la fête. Ginny la suivit.

-Où tu vas ?

-Je dois trouver un truc…

-Je comprends pas.

-Un truc que Ron a planqué ?

-Ha… Un livre noir ?

-Oui, tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Non… C'est tante Muriel qui lui a offert quand on était petit, il n'a jamais voulu nous dire ce qu'il cachait dedans… mais tu ne le trouveras pas !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Même Fred et George n'ont pas réussit à le trouver… ils ont même essayé de lui faire avouer sous la « torture », mais il n'a rien dit…

-Je le trouverais…

Hermione couru jusqu'à la chambre de Ron. Où Ron pouvait-il cacher tous ces trésors ? Elle commença par le lit, non, trop évident…

-Hermione…

-Quoi ?

-On devrait pas…

-Pourquoi ?

-Imagine que Ron cherche et trouve ton journal intime par exemple…

Hermione rougit puis blêmit.

-Faut mieux pas…

Elle se remit à chercher. Dans son bureau, évidemment non. Où cacherait-elle des choses qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'on trouve, dans une cachette… dans le plancher, elle s'accroupit et tapa sur le plancher.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

-Chut, écoute…

Elle tapa, rien, elle avança, tapa à nouveau ; toujours rien, elle avança encore, bingo ! Une partie du plancher sonnait creux… Elle la souleva.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Oui, mais je crois pas que ce soit ça, c'est trop poussiéreux. Hermione mit la main dans l'ouverture et en ressortit un livre rose.

-Tiens, Ron a des goûts très féminins.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais c'est… c'est MON journal intime, et dire que j'ai accusé les jumeaux… Je vais le tuer…

-Et si plutôt tu m'aidais à trouver son journal…

Ginny se mit activement à rechercher, avec une seule idée en tête, se venger…

Elles sortirent tous les vêtements, les livres, des bonbons moisis, des choses assez dégoûtantes, mais pas le moindre journal noir. Hermione se jeta sur le lit de Ron et Ginny sur celui de Harry. Elles contemplèrent le plafond et…

-Derrière un poster, crièrent-elles en même temps.

Elles se levèrent retournèrent quelques posters et trouvèrent la cachette, Hermione s'empara du journal de Ron (caché sous une de ses culottes qu'elle avait cru perdre la dernière fois qu'elle était venue).

-Ouvre-le…

-Non, allons d'abord dans ta chambre…

Elles sortirent, fermèrent la porte et descendirent. Ginny ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Ron était assis entre les deux lits en train de lire quelque chose.

-Ron ?

Il sursauta et se leva d'un bond. Il tenait à la main un livre en cuir assez usé.

-Ron ? C'est mon journal intime ! s'insurgea Hermione. Tu l'as lu ?

-Non, je…MAIS ça c'est le mien !

-Euh… oups…

-Et alors, on a trouvé ça dans ta chambre.

Ginny montra son propre journal.

-Euh… oui… euh… c'est les jumeaux qui ont insisté pour le planquer dans ma chambre après que nous l'aillons piqué…

-Ha… c'est un aveu…

-Oui, mais c'était l'année dernière… Y a prescription…

-Pff… Ce que tu peux être puéril…

-J'ai une idée… commença Hermione, je te rends ton journal et en échange, tu me rends le mien…

Ron réfléchit un instant, puis sembla d'accord.

-Ça me sembla correct…

-Non, moi je suis pas d'accord…

Ginny s'était mise entre eux deux. Hermione la pris à part.

-Ginny, s'il te plaît… Y a des photos de moi nue dans mon journal…

-Quoi ?

-C'est une longue histoire… S'il te plaît…

-Bon d'accord… mais promet moi de m'aider à me venger.

-Promis.

Elles se retournèrent.

-C'est bon…

-Attendez…

-Quoi encore ?

-Je veux d'abord qu'on échange de place !

-Quoi ?

-Je veux être du côté de la porte…

-Ouais, pour t'en fuir avec les deux bouquins…

Il posa le livre d'Hermione sur le lit de Ginny.

-Pose le mien parterre.

Hermione déposa le livre. Et ils se déplacèrent chacun vers son propre livre. Ron se baissa et partit en courant. Hermione prit son livre et souffla.

-Ouf…

-Montre-moi les fameuses photos.

Hermione ouvrit le livre et devint complètement blanche.

-Quoi ?

-Il les a… Il a pris les photos…


	4. Chapitre 4 et épilogue

Chapitre 4 :

Harry était entouré par une dizaine de filles, il avait beau faire, il n'arrivait pas à s'en décoller.

-Harry ?

-Ha ! Excusez-moi les filles…

Harry suivit Ron un peu plus loin.

-Merci, tu me sauves, mes jambes me font mal, j'ai dû danser avec chacune d'entre elles.

-Harry, il faut que tu vois ça…

Il lui tendit une dizaine de photos.

Harry regarda, sur la première, il y avait une fille en jupe qui jouait avec un ballon sur une plage et qui n'arrêtait pas de rire et de tomber dans le sable.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Continu…

Harry passa à la seconde, cette fois, c'était dans une piscine, la même jeune fille plongé dans l'eau et s'amusait avec un garçon.

-Je comprends toujours pas…

-Passe à la suivante…

Harry passa à la suivante et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Sur celle-ci, il faisait presque nuit, c'était sur une plage et la jeune fille qui ne tenait presque pas sur ses jambes s'amusait avec sur soutien-gorge.

-Ron ?

-Continu…

Harry mit la photo derrière, ses joues augmentèrent en rougeur, la fille était quasiment nue et ne cessait de faire des clins d'œil et des œillades à Harry. Il lui sembla qu'il connaissait la fille sur la photo.

-Je la connais ?

-Mais enfin, Harry… c'est Hermione…

-Quoi ?

Il passa à la photo suivante, Hermione ne cachait à présent plus rien de sa féminité et Harry se surpris à admirer ses courbes.

-Ron… mais c'est Hermione, il lui rendit le paquet de photos.

-Mais attend, t'as pas vu la fin, elles sont rangé crescendo…

-Non, surtout pas, je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Hermione en face sinon.

-Ça te gênerait moi moins si c'était ma sœur… hein ?

Harry ne répondit rien et retourna voir les filles, il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

* * *

Hermione était pétrifiée, Ron avait _les_ photos. Ginny s'assit à côté d'elle. 

-C'est rien…

-Mais… et si… s'il les montre à tout le monde ?

-Mais non, ne t'en fait pas, il doit être dans un coin en train de se… enfin, il va les garder pour lui…

Ce que Ginny lui dit ne lui remonta pas du tout le moral, au contraire… Bien sûr, elle s'avait que Ron… enfin, après « l'incident » à son arrivée, les choses étaient claires mais… là…

-Je crois qu'il va s'en servir pour se venger…

-Comment ça ?

-Ben, il était nu sous ses draps et je les ai… enfin, je les ai enlevé…

-Ha… Tu as vu mon frère dans toute sa splendeur ?

Elle sourit légèrement.

-Aller, viens ! On va le retrouver et on va lui faire sa fête.

Hermione et Ginny descendirent, la fête battait son plein et il serait dur de trouver Ron. Tout le monde dansait et Hermione et Ginny progressèrent lentement en poussant les danseurs.

-Pardon, pardon… Ho Harry ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Ron par hasard ?

Harry devint rouge et il bafouilla quelques mots avant de disparaître.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je crois qu'il a croisait Ron…

Hermione et Ginny continuèrent à avancer.

-Pardon, excusez-moi…

-Eh ! C'est toi la fille des photos ?

Hermione rougit et Ginny intervint en poussant Hermione. Ron avait-il montrait les photos à toutes les personnes présentes ?

* * *

Ginny avait été intersecté par un français et Hermione avait dut continuer ses recherches seule. Ron était accoudé à un bar monté pour l'occasion dans le jardin et Fred faisait le service. Elle s'approcha à grand pas quand elle sentit des bras la cercler. 

-Attend…

-George ?

-Oui, attend, on veut voir combien de verre il peut ingurgiter sans vomir.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, tu peux assister au spectacle d'un peu plus loin…

Il la conduisit à une table d'où elle pouvait voir Ron sans qu'il ne la voit, George s'assit avec elle.

-Il en est à combien ?

-Douze… Je pensais pas qu'il tiendrait aussi longtemps… moi la première fois je me suis arrêté à cinq…

-Douze…

Après encore une dizaine de verres, Hermione jugea qu'elle avait trop attendu.

-Où tu vas ?

-C'est bon, je crois qu'il a gagné…

Elle s'approcha de lui et Ron la vit.

-Ho ? Hermione ?

-Oui.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Oui.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû…

Il lui tendit les photos.

-Tu me pardonnes ?

Hermione inspira.

-Ouais…

-Hermione, je t'aime beau cul…

-Aller, viens, tu vas dormir…

-Hooo !

Elle le souleva et le conduisit difficilement jusqu'au dernier étage du Terrier. Elle poussa la porte du pied et s'approcha du lit. Puis, soudainement dans un savant mélange de jambes, elle bascula en avant et se retrouva écrasé entre le lit de Ron et Ron lui-même.

-Comment… ?

-C'est Tonks qui m'a appris…

Il n'avait plus la voix de quelqu'un qui a trop bu.

-Hermione, je t'aime.

-Ron… C'est l'alcool qui parle…

-Non, je ne suis pas saoul.

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux.

-Comment tu as pû… ?

-J'ai pris une potion… Mais est-ce que…

Hermione ne le laissa pas finir et l'embrassa, quand ils se séparèrent, elle lui pris le visage :

-Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

Epilogue :

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce tu fais dans la cuisine ? La fête est finie.

-Oui, mais… euh… Ron et Hermione se sont… comment dire ?... accaparé la chambre…

-Ha…

-Je serais bien allé avec Fred et George, mais il y a Alicia et une française avec eux… Percy aussi est accompagné… Les autres chambres sont occupées par des invités français…

-Il reste ma chambre, je suis seule puisque Hermione est avec Ron…

Elle remonta les escaliers. Après une dure réflexion, Harry la suivit.

* * *

La nuit avec Hermione avait été « fatigante ». Ron coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et il y eut un flash. Ron enfila un caleçon sans se sécher et partit en courant. 

-GINNY !

FIN

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini... J'ai pas l'impression que ça ait intéressé beaucoup de monde... c'est pas grâve, moi je me suis éclaté...

Merci au peu de revieweurs...


End file.
